The Christmas Mission
by sentaifanfive
Summary: A new adventure for the Shinkengers and Go-Ongers this holiday season
1. Chapter 1

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**The Christmas Mission Pt. 1**

**(Continuation of Escape Samurai World Pt. 6)**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: A Christmas for the Shinkengers and Go-Ongers to remember**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Sousuke/Miu**

**Guest Starring:**

**Engine Sentai Go-Onger**

** This takes place after the heroes left Samurai World**

**A portal opened up in the sky, the Engines all came out of it and safely landed outside Takeru's mansion.**

**They were greeted by Jii, Kaoru and Tanba as well as the Kuroko.**

**Everyone got out, shook hands and hugged feeling exhausted but happy to be back home.**

**While Takeru was having a laugh with Genta and Sousuke, Mako motioned Takeru to come with her and so he did.**

**They went to a corner outside the mansion where no one could see them.**

**"What's wrong?" Takeru asked.**

**Suddenly, Mako leaned in and kissed Takeru on the lips.**

**Takeru was a bit stunned but happily kissed her too.**

**They made out for about 15 seconds.**

**"What was that for?" Takeru asked.**

**"It was something I wanted do for the whole time we been separated in Samurai World". Mako replied.**

**Takeru smiled as did Mako.**

**From a distance Miu saw them and smiled.**

**Jii walked over to Miu and saw Mako and Takeru as well.**

**"I think's time to make plans for the wedding" Jii told Miu as he smiled as he looked on at Mako and Takeru.**

**"Something that should have been done a long time ago" Miu replied as she smiled and folded her arms as she too looked on at Mako and Takeru.**

**Later that night everyone had a magnificent feast at Takeru's mansion.**

**Everyone was enjoying themselves with all the delicious food except for Sousuke.**

**"Hey Sousuke, it's rare for you to not eat at times like these" Said Hanto.**

**Sousuke was flipping his coin then caught it and grinned.**

**"Just soaking in all that we went through recently" Sousuke replied.**

**Everyone else smiled.**

**"It is a lot to soak in isn't it?" Miu replied as she put her hand on Sousuke's shoulder and looked towards everyone else.**

**"Ah" Takeru replied.**

**"Thinking about it now, if we didn't have the Shinkengers helping us we wouldn't have been able to overcome all this" Said Hanto.**

**"Same with you guys, we couldn't have done this without you guys, thank you very much for the cooperation" Said Kotoha as she bowed to everyone.**

**Everyone smiled and nodded.**

**"I still have no idea how you found all that food when we were at Samurai World, Sousuke." Said Takeru as he grinned.**

**Everyone laughed.**

**"A rare joke from the emperor?" Sousuke replied as he grinned.**

**Everyone chuckled.**

**"Well you know me, I'm good at thinking on my feet" said Sousuke.**

**"You? Think?" Miu replied as she giggled.**

**"Hey!" Sousuke replied as he chuckled and pushed Miu's shoulder a little as she continued to giggle.**

**"Remember how nervous Taka Chan was knowing Mako was coming back to Japan?" Genta asked as everyone laughed.**

**"Hey!" Takeru replied as he pulled off his embarassed face.**

**"Tono! Your face is turning red!" said Ryunosuke.**

**"No it's not..." Takeru replied as he looked away.**

**Mako smiled as she was flattered.**

**"To know those two went through so much just to be together is truly amazing." said Gunpei.**

**Kotoha smiled and nodded.**

**"I've always respected those two" said Kotoha.**

**"You guys got our full support" Said Saki as she raised her fist straight up in the air.**

**Hiroto smiled and nodded as well as everyone else.**

**Takeru and Mako smiled.**

**"Thank you guys" said Mako.**

**"Thanks to all of you, that we're all here right now" said Takeru.**

**Sousuke then raised his cup of green tea in the air.**

**"To heroes" said Sousuke.**

**"To heroes" everyone else answered as they all clinged their cups together.**

**Sousuke then patted Takeru on his shoulder and Takeru smiled.**

**Mako and Miu smiled at each other and gave each other double high fives.**

**A while after everyone finished eating they all went and relax.**

**Takeru and Mako were out on the porch outside the mansion looking at the stars in the dark night sky while Takeru had a arm around Mako.**

**Sousuke was a distance acrossed from them on the mansion porch as well.**

**Sousuke smiled as he saw Takeru and Mako together as he was flipping his lucky coin.**

**A few moments Miu came outside too and sat beside Sousuke.**

**Miu caught Sousuke's lucky coin as it was coming down to his hand.**

**"I've always liked how your lucky coin is silver" Said Miu as she held it in front of Sousuke.**

**Sousuke then kissed her on the lips and she gladly received it and kissed him back too.**

**"I'm definitely gonna see more of that from now on" said Chiaki as he was snooping on them.**

**As he turned around he saw Kotoha passing by and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

**"That was random..." said Chiaki as he was a bit stunned.**

**Sousuke and Miu both had their henshin devices behind them and their Engine holograms popped up quietly behind them.**

**"Haha Sousuke never ceases to amaze me" Said Speedor.**

**"You think I still have a chance with Bear RV?" Jetras asked.**

**"I really don't know to be honest" Speedor replied.**

**Jetras sighed.**

**"Don't worry though, don't give up" said Speedor.**

**"Thanks Speedor" Jetras replied as both their holograms disappeared.**

**"Christmas is coming up, I can't wait to make a Christmas cake!" said Saki as she was giggling and was all excited.**

**"I can't wait!" Hanto replied as he was excited.**

**"I've always try avoiding sweets, this is going to be another failure" Said Gunpei as he shook his head.**

**"I hope it has gold icing on it" Hiroto said quietly.**

**Saki heard him and giggled.**

**Meanwhile in Christmas world Santa Claus and his people were preparing all the presents for him to take to Human World.**

**"Ah Human World, don't visit that often but I hope to bring the joy of Christmas to everyone there this year as well!" Said Santa Claus.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**The Christmas Mission Pt. 2**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: A Christmas for the Shinkengers and Go-Ongers to remember**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Sousuke/Miu**

**Guest Starring:**

**Engine Sentai Go-Onger**

**Santa Claus joyfully took his bag of presents and appeared in Human World during Christmas Eve to spread the joy of Christmas all over Human World.**

**He appeared on top of every house and opened his bag where presents then magically appeared underneath each Christmas tree. **

**Eventually he appeared at Takeru's mansion where he was pleased to see the Go-Ongers and was happy to meet the Shinkengers.**

**The Go-Ongers introduced him to the Shinkengers explaining how they helped him save Christmas a few years ago.**

**"So Santa really does exist..." Said Kotoha.**

**"I hope he can give Nee-San better cooking skills for Christmas" Chiaki whispered to Takeru.**

**Takeru nodded.**

**"I heard that!" said Mako as she pulled onto Chiaki's right ear.**

**Santa laughed and everyone else laughed.**

**"Ho! Ho! Ho! I have something for everyone!" Said Santa as he opened his bag and presents magically appeared.**

**Sousuke got a pair of keys with the Go-Onger emblem to a red Speedor shaped sports car inspired by Ferrari styling with silver Go-Onger emblems on the front and back.**

**"Awesome!" Sousuke exclaimed as he and Miu quickly ran towards it to check it out as everyone else surround around it to take a look.**

**"This car is bullet proof and should get you around at... You finish that Sousuke" said Santa as he grinned.**

**"At Mach Speed!" Sousuke exclaimed as he pushed the "Engine Start Button" on the control panel, switched the car to manual mode and slammed on the gas pedal and the car zoomed out of the mansion's entrance way.**

**Sousuke and Miu screamed like they were riding a roller coaster.**

**"I hope you don't get a ticket at Mach Speed!" Miu yelled at Sousuke.**

**"I won't!" Sousuke yelled back as they speeded off.**

**"Doru Doru!" Speedor's hologram yelled from Sousuke's Go-Phone.**

**"They'll be back soon enough" said Hiroto as he smiled and checked out his and Miu's new personal size jet like aircrafts for convenient transportation in their respective colours.**

**Chiaki got a brand new white PS3 with all the best games available in Japan.**

**Hanto got his own ice cream truck.**

**Gunpei got a black and white police car with Go-Onger emblems on the front and back.**

**Ryuunosuke got new Kabuki gear.**

**Saki got her own personal size oven.**

**Mako got her own set of cooking tools.**

**Genta got his Sushi cart have a more extragavent look to it.**

**Kotoha got a brand new flute.**

**Renn got a brand new laptop.**

**While everyone else was enjoying their own presents only Mako noticed Takeru didn't get one.**

**"Soooo... Where's my present?" Takeru asked Santa.**

**Everyone turned and looked.**

**Santa smiled and pointed left.**

**"Look in the next room" Santa replied.**

**Takeru went to the next room as everyone else followed.**

**His jaw dropped.**

**Everyone else tried to contain their laughter.**

**Then Sousuke and Miu came in.**

**"Hey what's going on?" Sousuke asked then he immediately dropped on the floor laughing while Miu laughed while she covered her mouth.**

**Jii patted Takeru's shoulder while Takeru still had his jaw dropped.**

**"How do you find your new karaoke machine my Lord?" Jii asked as he smiled.**

**Takeru still had his jaw dropped.**

**Mako grabbed Takeru's arm and dragged him into the karaoke room and called for everyone else to join in.**

**"Well, I better go, I need to deliver the rest of the presents to the people of Human World". Said Santa.**

**Everyone said their goodbyes to Santa and Sousuke let Santa borrow the Ancient Engines as they can get him to deliver the presents faster.**

**Takeru was shy the whole time but everyone made him sing alot of songs in which he failed miserably in singing them descently.**

**Everyone else joined in on the singing and had a good time.**

**Takeru was kind of quiet for the rest of the time everyone sang but Mako then looked over to Takeru.**

**"It's all in good fun" Said Mako as she smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.**

**Takeru smiled and nodded.**

**Everyone had a very good night.**

**Everyone fell asleep except for Takeru who had Mako sleeping on his shoulder while Miu was sleeping on Sousuke's shoulder.**

**"Pretty good Christmas don't you think?" Sousuke asked.**

**"Ah" Takeru replied as he and Sousuke did a fist bump.**

**Santa just finished delivering the presents and the Ancient Engines were going to take Santa back to Christmas World but as the portal opened up in the sky it rejected the Ancient Engines as they went towards it and sucked up Santa.**

**The portal somehow caused the Ancient Engines' Engine Souls to pop out of their Engine Casts.**

**Back at the mansion Bomper noticed the strange portal up in the sky.**

**Takeru and Sousuke rushed to Bomper to see what was wrong.**

**Bomper told them about the situation.**

**Takeru told Bomper not to wake up the others as him and Sousuke will check it out.**

**Bomper agreed and told the two red senshi's to be careful.**

**Both Sousuke and Takeru went outside and went into Sousuke's new car and zoomed off to downtown Tokyo to see what was going on with the portal.**

**"Can we go faster?" Takeru asked Sousuke as he grinned.**

**"That's a dumb question" Sousuke replied as he grinned back and henshined.**

**Takeru looked back towards the windshield and henshined too.**

**Sousuke quickly switched gears on his shifter and stepped on the gas and flames spouted out of the 4 exhaust pipes from the back of Sousuke's car and the car seemed to be going at Mach speed as the speeded down towards downtown Tokyo.**

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**The Christmas Mission Pt. 3**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: A Christmas for the Shinkengers and Go-Ongers to remember**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Sousuke/Miu**

**Guest Starring:**

**Engine Sentai Go-Onger**

**Sousuke and Takeru both reached downtown and parked in the middle of a street as everyone ran for cover from the portal in the night sky.**

**Sousuke and Takeru both got out of the car and looked up to check out the portal.**

**Sousuke picked up the Ancient Engines off the ground and found out what happened as Speedor asked them.**

**"Let's see if we can rescue Santa quickly before this portal closes." Said Takeru.**

**Sousuke nodded, he then had his car turn into a Engine Soul and flew into Sousuke's hand.**

**Sousuke pocketed it then henshined into Ultra Go-On Red.**

**Sousuke fired his thrusters and lifted up into the sky, Takeru then henshined into Emperor Shinken Red.**

**Takeru then jumped up and held on to Sousuke's left leg holding onto his Emperor Bazooka as they flew towards the portal.**

**Suddenly hundreds of Uguts soldiers on Gaiark fighter jets emerged from the portal.**

**"Sousuke, thanks for the lift" Said Takeru as he let go of Sousuke's foot.**

**"What do you plan to do?" Sousuke asked as he looked down at Takeru.**

**Takeru sheathed his Emperor Kyoryumaru and took out his Shodo Phone and summoned the Ushi Origami.**

**The Ushi Origami quickly arrived and Takeru landed on his feet on top of the Ushi Origami.**

**Takeru then setup his Emperor Bazooka and ordered the Ushi Origami to fire as Takeru fired as well causing bunches of Uguts to explode.**

**"Alright, go at Mach Full Force!" Said Sousuke as he fired his thrusters and went straight by bunches of Uguts causing them to explode.**

**"You're not the only one that goes at Mach speed". Said Miu as she and Hiroto come flying in with their Engines.**

**"Miu! Hiroto!" Said Sousuke as he turned his head and saw them.**

**"You can't forget about us as well my Emperor" Said Mako from the cockpit of her Kame Origami as the other heroes mechas followed behind her.**

**"Ah" Takeru replied as he nodded and took out his Shodo Phone and Shishi Origami.**

**Takeru enlarged the Shishi Origami and had it gattai with the other Shinkenger's to form Shinken Oh.**

**Takeru teleported into the cockpit to join his team.**

**"Time for a powerboost" Said Takeru as he placed his Emperor Kyoryumaru into the cockpit.**

**The Emperor Kyoryumaru caused Shinken Oh to glow orange and under go a transformation.**

**The rest of the Shinkengers and Go-Ongers looked in awe.**

**The glowing stopped and a new Shinken Oh appeared.**

**It's Samurai helmet was replaced with a red version of it with the horns going up.**

**It's sword was replaced with it's own version of the Kyoryumaru, the Emperor Kyoruto.**

**A cape went over the shoulders of Shinken Oh that looked much like the one that Takeru has.**

**The shield was replaced with a red version of it with a gold "Emperor" kanji in the middle.**

**"Shinken-Oh! Emperor Mode! United Under Providence!" The Shinkengers called out as Shinken-Oh posed.**

**The Go-Ongers formed Engine Oh G12 with the Speenix weapons attached.**

**Together the mighty mechas blasted every single last Uguts out of the sky with ease.**

**"If you want your precious Santa back then come and get him if you dare!" A voice yelled from the portal.**

**"We have to go!" Sousuke called out.**

**Everyone nodded and flew towards the portal.**

**"Becareful everyone!" Bomper called out from the Shiba Mansion as Jii looked on as the portal closed.**

**The two mechas traveled through the portal and landed in Christmas World.**

**It was night time there and snowing.**

**The heroes got out of their mechas and began to search on foot.**

**They walked for a little while and still could not find Santa.**

**"Just where could he be?" Genta asked.**

**"Fools! If you want him back then you better hurry!" yelled the mysterious robot in the shadows.**

**"That voice..." Said Miu.**

**"Correct, the voice you previously heard was me, Gaiark Robo G1" Said GR1 as he laughed and pointed to the left.**

**Everyone saw Santa being tied to a pole on top of a skyscraper with a bomb attached to it.**

**"Everyone! Me and Takeru will head up the skyscraper to save Santa, you guys take care of GR ok?" Sousuke asked.**

**Everyone nodded.**

**"Good! Let's go Takeru!" Sousuke called out as he quickly henshined into Ultra Go-On Red and flew up as Takeru quickly henshined into Emperor Shinken Red and grabbed on to Sousuke's leg as they both went up.**

**"These should keep you busy for a while!" GR called out as he summoned several bunches of Uguts soldiers as well as ones with jets.**

**"Let's get this done at Mach speed!" Miu called out as she and everyone else got out their weapons and began battling the Uguts soldiers.**

**"I'm getting really tired of these guys interfering!" Sousuke called out as he fired both his cannons taking out Uguts Jets easily.**

**"Sousuke, I'm going to see if I can stop the bomb" Said Takeru.**

**"You do that, I'll take care of these bastards" Sousuke replied as Takeru nodded and let go of Sousuke's leg.**

**Takeru landed on the floor that was next to the pole where Santa and the bomb were.**

**More Uguts soldiers jumped down and surrounded Santa.**

**"Get out of my way" Said Takeru as he swung his Emperor Kyroyumaru to the side and a streak of fire came out and knocked the Uguts soldiers down.**

**Takeru then sheathed his sword and kneeled down towards the box that controls the bomb.**

**He opened up the box and begun to figure out how to stop it.**

**Meanwhile the other heroes were having no trouble with the immense amount of Uguts Soldiers.**

**More Uguts soldiers came in to try and stop Takeru which frustrated him a bit as they all threw themselves onto him. **

**Miu came flying in with her jet with Renn riding on top of it.**

**A strong red light came from within the pile of Uguts soldiers and blew all the Uguts away.**

**"Do you mind if I diffuse the bomb?" Renn asked as he showed Takeru he had his case of tools.**

**"If you please" Takeru responded as he slashed at some Uguts soldiers flying towards him without looking.**

**Renn nodded and began his work.**

**Meanwhile GR was getting abused by the rest of the heroes.**

**"Time to end this" Said Chiaki as the rest of the heroes nodded and they all went at GR with their signature attacks.**

**"Damn it all! I wanted everyone to have a miserable Christmas!" GR called out as he fell down and exploded.**

**"Hurry!" Santa yelled out.**

**Sousuke and Takeru both finished off their batch of Uguts and came to see if Renn needed help.**

**"Renn did you get it?" Sousuke asked.**

**"Got it!" Renn replied as he deactivated the bomb.**

**Sousuke then threw the bomb sky high and shot both his cannons releasing two powerful streams of power destroying the bomb without harming anyone.**

**"That guy" Said Renn as he chuckled.**

**Takeru cutted off the chains off Santa as Santa thanked him.**

**"And just to make sure..." Said Sousuke as he kicked the box for the bomb up in the air and fired a laser arrow at it completely destroying it.**

**Everyone met up with each other as they powered down and relaxed.**

**Not too long after a portal opened up in the sky.**

**Everyone then said their goodbyes to Santa and left Christmas World as Santa and every other person living in Christmas World smiled and waved goodbye.**

**When the heroes landed on Human World and got out of their mecha they saw snow started coming down from the dark night sky.**

**"Pretty" Said Kotoha as she smiled and looked up as Chiaki had a arm around her as they both smiled each other and looked up to see the snow falling down.**

**Mako smiled and held on to Takeru's arm as she leaned her head on his shoulder.**

**Takeru smiled back.**

**Sousuke went behind Miu and put his arms around her waist as they both smiled at each other and looked up to see the snow falling down.**

**Everyone else smiled and looked on as the snow came down from the dark night sky.**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE AWAITED WEDDING**


End file.
